Different signaling standards may be used in circuits to transmit data. The different signaling standards may include current-mode-logic (CML), complementary metal-oxide-semiconductor (CMOS), transistor-transistor logic (TTL), low voltage TTL (LVTTL), emitter-coupled logic (ECL), among others types of signaling standards. A signaling standard may be selected for a design based on circuitry, logic, and/or signaling speeds for the design. In some circumstances, a design may use two or more signaling standards. For example, the CML standard may be used to transmit data signals between modules in a design and the CMOS standard may be used when processing the data signals within the modules. In these circumstances, the data signals may be converted from the CML standard to the CMOS standard.
The subject matter claimed herein is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one exemplary technology area where some embodiments described herein may be practiced.